Deseo Cumplido
by AdriSnapePotter
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata mantenian una relacion a escondida desd hace mas de un año, cuando Hinata se entera de su muerte cae en una profunda depresion que la lleva a no querer seguir con su vida. despues de intentarlo dspierta en una parte del bosque y al regresar se encuentra con Sasuke cuatro años menor.. regreso en el tiempo? sera qu la historia se repetira?.. ¿el la recordara?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que se presenten en esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente del maestro **Masashi Kishimoto**. (Si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Hinata se hubiese quedado con Sasuke o Gaara) :3

 **Capitulo 1**

Había pasado un mes desde que todo paso, el dolor de aquel día no se borraba ni disipaba un poco. No podía seguir viviendo de esa manera ni un momento más, se recriminaba el no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo.. Siempre fueron los dos a pesar de estar rodeados de personas.

El frio de su habitación se hacía más helado, no le importaba en lo absoluto, si él no estaba no le importaba nada.

Un mes, 5 días, 10 horas con 26 minutos sin él.. Sentía que moría con cada segundo que pasaba, cuando se enteró no lo podía creer, nadie entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, nunca fueron amigos decían.. Ja! Pero ellos que sabían?. No! no sabían nada de lo que ellos eran y ahora se sentía ahogada su pecho dolía y sus ojos seguían botando lagrimas una vez nada, no había salido de su habitación desde ese día, sus amigos intentaban de alguna manera sacarla de ese agujero donde ella misma se había metido y no quería salir, porque si lo hacía se vería obligada a seguir y eso no quería no si no estaba el a su lado.. No había intentado acabar con su vida, en el fondo de su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo eso solo fuese un mal sueño, una cruel broma y que de un momento a otro el llegara como lo hacía todas las noches, tocara la ventana como solía hacer y la abrazara diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no quería moverse de la ventana.. Se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo? No lo sabía ni le importaba.

Había bajado unos kilos, su piel estaba más pálida y su mirada ya no reflejaba el brillo que la solía caracterizar.. Todo acabo en ese día que el vino y le dijo lo que había pasado, la única persona que sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos.

 **Flash Back**

Camina con Kiba y Shino cerca del parque que había en la plaza, ese día no tenían misión por lo que quedaron en salir y dar una vuelta y luego podían ir a comer rama o algo más. Hacia bastante que no salía con los chicos por lo que acepto feliz, no creía que hubiese problemas si salía un rato, además aún era temprano y el llegaría hasta después de un mes de la misión que la Hokage le había encomendado. Era parte del equipo de Anbu junto con su primo, desde hace un año los habían asignado a él, eran los mejores y siempre terminaban con éxito cada misión, no sabía porque pero algo la tenía intranquila, no podía decir con exactitud que era pero se sentía ansiosa, no quería preocuparse, sabía que podía ser solo su imaginación él era fuerte y no le pasaría nada, ni a él ni a su primo, aunque le constaba reconocerlo cada vez que salían a una misión como esta de rango S no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, sabia mejor que nadie lo fuerte que eran pero no podía evitarlo, muchas veces quiso decirles que no fueran pero no tenía el valor, ese era su trabajo y era su deber servir a Konoha y a la Hokage ella como ninja lo sabía.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros, ya estaban cerca del parque y Kiba no dejaba de decirle que Naruto debería estar por allí, ya no se sonrojaba, hace mucho que sus sentimientos por Naruto fueron aclarados, se había dado cuenta que solo era admiración la que sentía por él y por muchos años creyó amarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que solo lo quería como un amigo todo ese nerviosismo se esfumo, y desde ese momento se convierto en muy buenos amigos, él ahora estaba saliendo con Sakura, sabía que el la quería desde niño por lo que se alegró al ver que esta le daba una oportunidad, le alegraba verlos felices, se daba cuenta que se querían, pero aun veía como Sakura miraba a Sasuke y eso no le agradaba mucho, entendía que tuvo un enamoramiento por el desde hace mucho, pero estaba segura que se enamoraría de Naruto, eran el uno para el otro después de todo.

Siguieron su camino, habían muchas personas en el parque, niños jugando, otros corriendo, también parejas de enamorados tomándose de la mano y abrazándose, eso ultimo la hizo sentirse un poco triste, no quería tener una relación a escondidas, habían acordado hacerlo así pero a veces solo quería estar con el abrazarlo y agarrarlo de la mano caminando por el parque, solían hacer esas cosas pero en lugares secretos, donde nadie los mirase, sabía perfectamente que si su papa se enteraba de su relación la encerraría y a él le haría algo peor, tenía claro que su papa no tenía oportunidad pero no quería que ninguno de los dos salieran lastimados, amaba a su papa y no quería que le pasara nada, y lo amaba a él tanto que no le importaría mantener una relación en secreto el resto de su vida si con eso pudiese estar siempre juntos aunque sea en ocasiones o desde lejos, solo con saber que él la amaba y estaba ahí con ella ya era más que suficiente.

Una brisa hizo mover su largo cabello negro-azulado, ya estaban llegando a el puesto de rame cuando escucho un voz conocida detras de ella que la llamaba.

-Hinata-san.- La nombrada voltea y le sonrie a su primo, hace 3 semanas que se habia ido y lo extrañaba mucho, se preguntaba que lo habia hecho volver tan pronto, se suponia que tardaria un mes mas en volver, pero eso no importaba, ya estaban de vuelta haci que podria verlo pronto, estaba muy contenta, lo habia echado de menos en todas esas semanas, la ultima vez que hablaron le habia pedido que se cuidara y el como siempre la habia abrazado y prometido que volveria, desde que comenzaron su relacion todo cambio, al principio el siempre era grosero con ella, seguramente pensaba que era una de las chicas que estaban tras de el todo el tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era asi, empezo a no mirarla tan mal y saludarse, nunca pasaron de un "buenos dias", "buenas tardes" o a veces cuando se encontraban "buenas noches" eso era apenas habia regresado a la aldea, hace 4 años atrás, no mantenieron una conversacion si, no luego de dos años después cuando tuvieron que ir a una mision y les toco hacer guardia juntos, estaba muy nerviosa, no solia ser muy sociable, y el parecia no querer que le hablasen pero al momento en que el silencio se hizo incomodo y los otros miembros de su equipo dormían le pregunto si necesitaba algo, el solo la miro por unos segundos, luego aparto la vista y respondio que asi estaba bien, despues de eso hablaron un poco mas, y con el paso del tiempo siguieron con cortas y casuales conversaciones hasta llegar a convertirse en largas e importantes para los dos.

Salio de estos pensamientos para volver a centrar su atencion en su primo, este la miraba sin saber que decirle, la veia tan contenta, el sabia de la relacion de su prima con su compañero de equipo, al principio se negaba a aceptarlo, como su prima se podria fijar en alguien como el? Pero luego de un tiempo y al verla feliz decidio guardar el secreto convirtiendose en su confidente, pero no sin antes haber hablado con el, y advertirle que si le hacia daño a su prima se iba a arrepentir, sabia del gran amor que se tenian, aunque lo escondia muy bien, sabia que amaba a Hinata, lo demostraba cada vez que iban a misiones y trataba de acabar lo mas antes posible para volver, no tenia familia asi que no tenia motivos para volver tan pronto, o si, su prima esa era la razón y por eso no le decía nada a Hiashi-san, ahora que la veia no sabia como tomaria esto, seria un golpe muy duro inevitablemente, pero no podia ocultarselo, al final se enteraria tarde o temprano, ya dieron la noticia a la Hokage y en este momento ya deben haberse enterado gran parte de Konoha.

-Hinata-san, necesito que me acompañe, debo hablar con usted de un tema importante.- Cuando Neji actuaba mas serio de lo normal sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque lo ocultara ella podria ver atravez de su mirada, un miedo invadio su cuerpo, aun sentia esa inquietud en su pecho solo que ahora se hacia mas notorio, lo miraba buscando una respuesta, pero lo unico que encontro fue algo que no creyo ver en ese momento "tristeza" respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, se repetia mentalmente que todo estaba bien, y que no tenia nada que ver lo que le diria su primo con el.. Volteo para mirar a sus amigos y ellos entendieron, se despidieron de ella y entraron al local.

Su primo la llevo hasta el bosque, no sabia que estaban haciendo ahí, solo iban cuando entrenaban, y en esta ocasion no le habia dicho nada, se pararon en campo abierto aunque rodeado por árboles cerca, el fue el primero en detenerse no habia volteado como penso que lo haria, aun tenia su capa de anbu, por lo que no pudo notar que apretaba sus puños para darse valor y hablar..

Pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de los hablara, uno porque no sabia que estaba pasando ni porque su primo se comportaba de esa manera y el otro porque no encontraba palabras para decirle que su novio habia muerto por un ataque que le propinaron por la espalda y por eso regresaron antes de lo acordado.. Tomando todo el valor Hyuga que lo caracterizaba, pero sin poder ocultar del todo bien lo mal que se sentia al saber que esto afectaria a su primaa hablo:

-El murió.- Solo eso, sin mirarla, sin percatarse de que eso tal vez la mataria lo dijo de la manera mas cortante que se puede dar una noticia de es magnitud.

No se escuchaba nada, solo el ruido de los arboles por el viento y algunas aves que pasaban por el lugar. Todo era silencio. Habia escuchado bien? Murio? No, eso no podia ser cierto, eso deberia ser una broma en algun momento el saldria y la abrazaria por detras riendose de lo ingenua que fue al creer eso. Pero nada de eso pasaba el no salia ni su primo le decía que no era cierto.. El panico la envargo no, no podria ser verdad el no podia morir, no si le habia prometido regresar, no si el le habia dicho que siempre estaria con ella, no si ella lo amaba y lo necesitaba tanto, temblaba, lo podia sentir, su cerebro se desconecto de su cuerpo llevandola a un lugar donde solo estaba el, recordo todo lo que habian vivido, como empezo todo, cuando le dio su primer beso, cuando le dijo que la amaba y luego se entregaron en un profundo amor por primera vez, el no podia estar muerto, seguramente habia escuchado mal, si, eso debe ser.. Lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, el ardor se hacia mas latente en su pecho a cada segundo, sus piernas no le respondieron y callo de rodillas al piso, no pestañeaba, no se movia se quedo asi paralizada, negando todo lo que su mente decia, tratando de articular palabra pero su garganta se habia cerrado, queria preguntar si era mentira todo, queria decirle que lo llevara a donde el se encontraba pero nada salia.. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, su voz salio rota, temblorosa, desesperada..

-C-como q-que m-murio?.- no podia decir nada mas se esforzo mucho por decir aquellas palabras sin ahogarse en su dolor. Neji la observaba en el momento que la escucho caer, comprendia su dolor, y le dolia verla tan debil y frágil, la queria como una hermana y le dolia verla de esa manera, camino lentamente hasta ponerse de cuclillas al frente de ella, no alzaba la vista, no queria confirmar en sus ojos la verdad, aun tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño pero el dolor que sentía era real que esa idea estaba completamente descartada. Escucho la voz de su primo y con ello acabo con toda sus esperanzas destrozandola en ese mismo instante.

-Fue en la noche, estabamos siguiendole la pista de cerca a unos ninjas que pensaban atacar la aldea, lo teniamos todo planeado, esperamos el momento indicado para atacar, nada saldria mal si seguiamos todo como estaba planificado.. Empezamos a atacar, casi estaba terminado todo, solo necesitabamos informacion, asi que dejamos a uno vivo, el dijo que podia encargarse solo asi que aceptamos ir a descansar, luego de unos minutos escuchas una explosion, y fuimos al lugar donde se suponia que tendrian que estar, llegamos y lo encontramos parado con un hombre muerto, y el otro aun atado.. Nos dimos cuenta que nos habiamos descuidado al revisar bien si habia alguien mas con vida, creimos que todo estaria bien hasta que lo vimos caer.. Lo habian atacado por atras a la altura del corazon.. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y estabamos muy lejos de cualquier aldea, no teniamos ninja medico.. Le pedimos que se mantuviera despierto mientras le enviabamos un mensaje a Konoha por ayuda, pero el ya no podia levantarse, lo habian atacado un un Jutsu prohibido, si hubiese sido un simple golpe hubiese podido resistir hasta llegar, pero no lo fue.. El queria que supieras que lo sentia por no poder cumplir la promesa de volver.. Me pidio que no lloraras y trataras de ser feliz, que fuiste su luz cuando todo lo que habia en su vida era oscuridad, me dijo que te dijera tambien que te amaba y que eres lo mas importante para el, que nunca te olvidaria pero mas que nada que fueras feliz.- A esas alturas su llanto se escuchaba en todo el lugar como le pedia que fuese feliz si su felicidad se habia ido, como podia tan siquiera pedirselo si el sabia que era su todo, lo odiaba, odiaba amarlo tanto y que se haya ido, odiaba quererlo con cada fibra de su ser, odiaba sus recuerdos, sus besos, su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Odiaba todo de el porque amaba todo, no podia, no queria seguir sin el, porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? Que habia hecho para que todo lo que amara se fuera? Primero su madre, su padre le recalcaba que era una verguenza para su Clan por ser debil, su hermana aunque ya cambio un poco la seguía ignorando solo tenia a su primo pero no era suficiente, lo queria a el, sonaba egoista pero no le importaba, el era la unica persona que la habia aceptado como era sin querer cambiarla, con su timidez, tartamudeo que fue dejando con el tiempo pero persistia un poco, el la queria por quien era, y ella a el aunque todos dijeran que era un traidor ella lo amaba como a nunca amaria a nadie jamas. Como seguiria sin el.. No podia.. Realmente no podia.

-Hinata-san, tranquilicese se que le duele pero a el no le hubiese gustado verla asi, tiene que ser fuerte y continuar, por el y por usted.- Escuchaba sus palabras pero no podia hacerlo, no sabia, no sentia lo que ella, no se imaginaba el dolor, la desesperación que la invadia.. Con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el suelo hasta que sus puños sangraran, no sabia como sacar todo lo que sentia, paro solo cuando sintio unos brazos rodeandola fuertemente, no podia parar de llorar lo unico que pudo fue llamarlo antes de que todo se volvier oscuro.

"Sasuke".

Luego de eso despertó en su habitación, se habia desmayado, su primo estaba al lado de ella, al principio penso que solo era una horrible pesadilla, que lejos de la realidad estaba, vio sus manos vendadas y supo que no fue ningun sueño, que esa era su terrible verdad, y tenia que aprender a vivir sin alma, porque esa se fue con el en el momento en que el murió.

Fin de Fash Back

.

.

.

.

Aun se encontraba en la misma posición, invadida de recuerdos que antes eran felices y hoy la calcomian entera, desde la muerte de Sasuke su primo estuvo con ella en todo momento, habia pedido unos dias libre a la Hokage, no se nego ya que no era normal que el le pidiese dias libres, y sabiendo como era el Hyuga tampoco pregunto.

Agradecia todo lo que su primo hacia por ella, sin su apoyo hace mucho se hubiese dejado morir completamente, el le llevaba la comida y vigilaba que se la acabara todo, aunque nunca lo hacia.. Hace unos dias que Neji tuvo que ir a una mision, le hizo prometer que comeria pero no pudo cumplir aquella promesa, no tenia ganas de comer, solo queria dormir, pero si lo hacia Sasuke podria llegar y ella no lo veria, tenia ojeras por pasar noches enteras sin dormir, aun guardaba esa ilusion, la de volver a verlo, no habia ido a su entierro, no podia verlo asi, si lo hacia sabria que de verdad el ya no estaba y no se encontraba preparada para eso.

Estaba consiente que habia pero.. Aun creia en los milagros y deseaba mas que nada poder volver a verlo, todos los días le pedia al cielo que todo esto no fuese real, era como vivir en un infierno sin el.. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y deseo poder encontrarse con el aunque sea en la otra vida, lo que sea con tal de volverlo a ver.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Los personajes que se presenten en esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. (Si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Hinata se hubiese quedado con Sasuke o Gaara) :3"_**

 **-"Pensamientos"**

 **-** Hablan

 **- _Recuerdos_ **

**uchiha-hyuga love:** Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia. J

 **Hanasaki95:** Gracias y no, no pensaba dejarlo así, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste! Gracias por tu comentario, es muy importante para mí en serio. J

Capítulo 2

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con los ojos igual de rojos e irritados, le ardían un poco y era lo más normal ya que había pasado horas llorando esperando algo que nunca llego. Durmió más de lo que había pensado, su cuerpo ya le estaba rogando por descanso y aunque quisiera no podía negárselo, reaccionaba solo y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba dormida.

Se recostó un poco sobre sus codos, su padre quería que este día cenara con ellos, no entendía porque no la dejaban en paz! Por qué no comprendían que no deseaba ver a nadie!.

En el transcurso del mes no habían notado su ausencia ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado y a causa de eso no se permitió compartir la mesa, no era que le importase tampoco, le daba lo mismo todo, solo quería estar sola.. Era mucho pedir acaso?

Miro la hora eran las 11:30 de la mañana, a pasos lentos salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, hace mucho que dejo de usar su chaleco color lavanda que le quedaba inmenso, igual que los pantalones del mismo color, solía usar su blusa de mallas negra y pantalón del mismo color, o blusa blanca hasta el cuello con mangas cortas y short negro. Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, cerró los ojos y dejo que el agua golpeara su cuerpo y si tenía suerte también su ser. Porque alma o corazón ya no tenía.

Su cabello lo había atado para no mojarlo, estaba pensando en cortarlo, ya no importaba si lo tenía largo o no, para qué? Si él no lo vería.. Pero no lo haría, a él le gustaba su cabello largo y si lo cortaba se iría una parte de él, sabía que ya no estaba, pero mientras lo recordara el siempre viviría. Había escuchado por Neji que la muerte de Sasuke le afecto de sobre manera a Naruto y a Sakura, ellos eran lo más afectados con todo esto y todos mostraban su apoyo y más a Sakura que al momento del entierro confeso amarlo y no querer la vida sin él, claro.. Pobre Sakura, era la que más sufría de todos los que conocieron al Uchiha, pero nadie imaginaba que el dolor que Sakura sentía no se comparaba ni un poco al que sentía ella cada minuto que recordaba que ya no estaba, nadie conoció a Sasuke tanto como ella! Nadie tenía derecho a decir que realmente lo conocieron, ni mucho menos Sakura que se proclamaba casi su viuda, eso la golpeo de verdad. Como podía si quiera pensar que lo conocía? Ella no sabía nada de el! No sabía que odiaba los dulces y por ende el azúcar y que solo lo toleraba en el café, no sabía que amaba los tomates solo si estos estaban frescos, sabia acaso que no podía dormir por las pesadillas que lo atormentaban y que lo lograba solo si le acariciaban el cabello y le hablaban suave? Sabia también que amaba los días lluvioso y se quedaba por horas mirando el cielo en la rama de un árbol?, que no le gustaba los ruidos innecesarios, y dormía solo con unos pantalones cómodos? Que odiaba tener que esperar y le encantaba pensar antes de dormir? Que su rutina consistía en buscar tiempo para verse en su lugar favorito frente al lago que estaba escondido en el bosque? Que su cualidad favorita era ser ordenado y su defecto más grande era ser inexpresivo pero que solo con ella dejaba caer esa mascara de frialdad para mostrarle el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha? Sabia acaso todo eso? Lo dudaba, eran cosas triviales pero que con nadie había compartido, solo con ella, nadie tenía derecho a decir que lo conocían cuando siempre lo trataron como un traidor, como alguien que no merecía respeto ni admiración!. Y lloro, lloro más fuerte que el día de ayer, y que los demás. Lloro porque su deseo no se cumpliría, porque aunque lo deseara no volvería, por el amor que sentía.. Lloro por él y también por ella, porque ahora si comprendía que él no regresaría.

Pasaron los minutos y salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida y con la cara roja, se asomó a la ventana, la abrió un poco para recibir el aire de afuera, desde que todo paso no había abierto la ventana y solo lo hizo porque quería que se le fuera un poco el ardor de la cara. Desde la mañana quería salir e ir al lugar donde siempre la pasaba con él, sabía que si lo hacia lo sentiría mas cerca aunque solo sea mediante sus memorias.

No quería que nadie la viera por lo que prefería ir de noche, cerro la ventana y camino hasta la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de su cama, se sentó en esta y saco una cajita que estaba oculta entre la lámpara y un par de libros que tenía, era una cajita musical, se la había regalado el día que cumplieron el primer año de novios, nunca creyó que le regalaría algo, no era de los que regalaban cosas y mucho menos para esas fechas, pero desde que estaban juntos el actuaba diferente, se mostraba con ella distinto que a los demás.

Se había enamorado de él siendo frio y distante porque sabía que detrás de eso se encontraba un Sasuke tierno y cálido. Con el tiempo el le mostro todo eso y más, ese día ella le tejió una bufanda con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en el inicio de esta, recordaba su reacción, la había abrazado y agradecido. Estaban en época de frio, y era el regalo perfecto por eso se animó a hacerlo, incluso lo vio usándola un día.. Aun recordaba ese momento, sonrió un poco al acordarse de la reacción de Naruto cuando lo vio.

 **Flash Back**

 ** _Estaban esperando a que la Hokage le dijeran cuál sería su próxima misión, Kiba ya estaba caminando en círculos, odiaba esperar y Shino solo trataba de ignorarlo como siempre. Hinata en cambio solo pensaba en como detener a su amigo para que no hiciera un hueco en el suelo, literalmente. Después de varios minutos de espera y al escuchar entrar a la Hokage notificándoles que no habrá misión por lo que lamentaba haberlos hecho venir sin motivo, salieron de la torre rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, Hinata no quería estar en casa, le había dicho a su padre que saldría por llamado de la Hokage por lo que aún tenía tiempo, se despidió de sus amigos y camino cerca del mercado, quería comprar algunos rollos de canelas, hacía mucho que no comía y tenía muchas ganas de comprar algunos. Iba caminando sin prestar atención, cuando escucho unas voces familiares, que la hicieron esconderse. Su primera intención era saludar pero no quería interrumpir así que opto por esconderse detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca para que no la vieran._**

 ** _-PERO TEME PORQUE NO ME QUIERES CONTAR QUIEN TE DIO ESA BUFANDA! Y NO ME DIGAS QUE LA COMPRASTE PORQUE NO TE CREO!.- Pregunto un eufórico Naruto quien al terminar de hablar miraba a un Sasuke irritado, con ojos de perrito mojado que llevaba una semana sin comer. Sasuke no se inmuto ni un poco con ello._**

 ** _-Ya te dije dobe.. No te lo diré.- suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente.- En vez de estar preguntando tonterías porque no vamos a entrenar mejor.-_**

 ** _-NO HASTA QUE ME RESPONDAS!.- contraatacó un ya ansioso Naruto, en realidad quería saber quién se la había dado ni que fuera su nov...- AHHH YA SE QUIEN FUE, FUE TU NOVIA, ESCUCHEN TODOS! EL TEME DE SASUKE TIENE NOVIIIAAA!.- A estas alturas todos los que estaban cerca se giraron a observar al par de chicos que se encontraban pasmado por tanta atención, por su parte Naruto sonreía nervioso, una gota de sudor resbalo por su cien sabía que el teme lo mataría así que como pudo intento huir pero Sasuke ya lo tenía agarrado de la camisa, y con el puño a punto de posarlo en su cara cuando una voz conocida se escuchó, para suerte del rubio y mala suerte del moreno en ese momento._**

 ** _-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke.- Era Sakura que se encontraba comprando algunas cosas y escucho la voz de Naruto, no le presto atención hasta que vio a Sasuke, para nadie en la aldea era un secreto que ella estaba enamorada del portador del Sharingan desde que era niña y aun no lograba superar ese enamoramiento, tenía la esperanza de que este correspondiera sus sentimientos por lo que había ido a comprar algunos chocolates y ofrecerle uno, así podría empezar una conversación que si tenía suerte terminaría en una cita. No le prestó atención a la pelea que se iba a iniciar entre sus amigos ya que no habia escuchado porque era, debia ser por algo sin sentido como siempre._**

 ** _Sasuke había soltado a Naruto y mirado a Sakura, no le devolvió el saludo a comparación del rubio que estaba más que feliz con ver a Sakura y más en estos momentos._**

 ** _-Hola Sakura, que te trae por aquí?.- Pregunto el oji-azul que intentaba estar lo más alejado de su amigo._**

 ** _Pronto recordó que había quedado con Sai en ayudarle a buscar un regalo para Ino, y con esa excusa se fue antes de que el pelinegro recordara porque quería golpearlo._**

 ** _La peli rosa ni siquiera lo miro, solo miraba a Sasuke que a esas alturas ya se había arrepentido de haber salido de su casa, aun en el árbol se encontraba escondida una sonrojada Hinata que no podía acabar de creer lo que el rubio había dicho, giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Sasuke y lo que vio la dejo completamente pasmada, Sakura lo tenía agarrado del brazo apegándolo cada vez más a ella y el no intentaba alejarla. Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, lucho para no llorar, no quería hacerlo, no en este momento, no en frente de ellos._**

 ** _Aun se encontraban en la misma posición cuando Sakura rompió el silencio._**

 ** _-Sasuke me preguntaba si podíamos salir este Sábado en la tarde a tomar algo, desde que volviste a la Aldea no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de lo que yo siento por ti, sabes? Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, te prometo hacerte muy feliz.- Con esto último coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo abrazo, las personas que pasaban por el lugar murmuraban sobre la pareja y eso fue más de lo que Hinata pudo soportar, no le importaba si la veían llorar, salió de donde se encontraba y se fue corriendo del lugar sin mirar a nada ni a nadie, por lo que no se percató que el pelinegro unos segundos antes de que ella hubiese salido corriendo había tomado de los brazos a la chica alejándola de el toscamente._**

 ** _Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que alguien salía detrás de un árbol corriendo, duro un momento en reconocer a la chica y se maldijo en voz baja_**

 ** _Miro a Haruno con el semblante más duro podía poner en ese momento y de manera fría, cortante pero calmada hablo;_**

 ** _-Escucha Sakura.. No estoy interesado en salir contigo ni con nadie, te recomiendo que olvides ese sentimiento que nunca, la respuesta de la oji-verdes salió en dirección donde se había ido Hinata, sabía dónde encontrarla escúchame bien, nunca.- uso énfasis en esa palabra y prosiguió.- corresponderé! Y si aún te queda dudas yo ya tengo a alguien, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar a esa persona, entendiste?.- Sin esperar, siempre que no se encontraba bien iba a ese lugar, y esta vez no creía que fuese diferente. En 5 minutos ya estaba detrás de la chica, la encontró sentada en una roca observando el lago, aunque no veía su cara por los movimientos que hacia su cuerpo sabía que estaba llorando y le dolía saber que era por su culpa._**

 ** _-Hinata.._**

 ** _-Vete.-Respondió sin mirarlo, no quería verlo, no después de que ella lo abrazara en público y el no hiciera nada para alejarla._**

 ** _-Escucha, no tienes que ponerte así, sabes lo que siento por ti, te lo he demostrado siempre.- eso lo dijo ya arrodillado y abrazándola por detrás._**

 ** _Ella no intento soltarse sabía que lo que decía era verdad y prueba de ello era la bufanda que aun llevaba puesta. Al momento de hablar su voz sonaba entre cortada y en un susurro:_**

 ** _-P-pero n-no te s-separaste d-de ella c-cuando te abrazo.- no pudo evitar tartamudear más de la cuenta, tenía miedo que Sasuke le dijera que solo era un juego para el, que nunca la amo y que quería a Sakura, pero lo que escucho de él le confirmo que sus temores no tenían fundamentos._**

 ** _-Lo hice, sabes que no me gusta esas muestras de aprecio si no vienen de ti, no tienes que tener dudas, pero para que estés más tranquila le dije que tenía a alguien y que no pensaba dejarla ir en mucho tiempo.- Le había susurrado esas palabras al oído, se ruborizo hasta el cuello y con las manos se tapó la cara. Sasuke rio por lo bajo, sabia de las dudas que tenía Hinata y esto era entendible, nunca antes se habían preocupado por ella de la manera en que él lo hacía, porque si, Sasuke Uchiha era muy posesivo con Hinata. Después de unos minutos en silencio esta se giró aun con los ojos rojos y lo abrazo, el pelinegro correspondió el abrazo, Hinata por su parte le susurro con la cabeza en su pecho las palabras que siempre le daba gusto escuchar de ella._**

 ** _-Te amo Sasuke.- Este se apartó un poco, la miro para luego responder y besarla_**

 ** _-También te amo Hinata._**

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 _._

 _._

.

.

Aún tenía la caja musical en sus manos las lágrimas salían y se perdían a lo largo de su cuello sin hacer nada para retenerlas, ya no quería llorar, estaba cansada de hacerlo pero si no lloraba se ahogaría en su dolor, ese día había descubierto lo importante que era para su novio. Los recuerdos venían y se iban, algunos dolían más que otros, ahora todos parecía tan lejano, tan irreal que sentía que nunca estuvieron juntos en realidad. Dejo la caja en la mesa y camino nuevamente hasta la ventana esta vez no la abrió solo miro sin mirar, y deseo, deseo nuevamente deseo volver a verlo, para volver a estar con él, abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que le hacía falta y lo insoportable que era su ausencia.. si tan solo él estuviese con vida, si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más..

El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio cuando regreso a Konoha la invadió. Poco a poco se fue fundiendo en él, cerró los ojos haciendo memoria de su primer y comprometedor encuentro, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ya entendió por que la confundió con una fan, otra sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y suspiro.

 **Flash Back**

 ** _Se encontraba corriendo con mochila en mano, jadeaba por el esfuerzo, se le había hecho tarde, debía estar en las puertas de Konoha a las 2:00 y eran la 1:50, seguía corriendo, aun le faltaba menos de la mitad del camino, si seguía en ese ritmo llegaría a tiempo. Se había retrasado guardando algunas vendas y medicamentos que podía necesitar que no se percató de la hora. Bajo la mirada hacia su bolso solo por un momento mientras aceleraba más el ritmo, pero lo suficiente para chocar con alguien y caer encima del mismo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el impacto, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba abrió los ojos abruptamente para encontrarse con una mirada oscura que la veían con enojo_**

 ** _-Puedes quitarte de encina Hyuga.- tardo un poco en comprender lo que decía aún estaba shock por el golpe pero al instante comprendió y se levantó rápidamente. Estaba sonrojada y con la mirada en el piso, tenía que disculparse y así iba a hacer hasta que se dio cuenta que la persona con la que se impactó se iba alejando lentamente, quiso disculparse pero no podía hablar estaba tan avergonzada que solo pudo gritar un "lo siento" este no se giró pero alzo la mano restándole importancia, al momento de girar a la esquina y murmuro aun sin mirarla;_**

 ** _-Ya nos veremos Hyuga.- le fue casi imposible escucharlo, pero pudo leer sus labios, al principio no supo a que se refería, ya después lo averiguaría con el tiempo. Aun se mantenía en el mismo sitio mirando en dirección donde el Uchiha desapareció, de pronto se acordó de la razón del accidente y corrió nuevamente segura de dos cosas, la primera era que iba a llegar tarde y la segunda era que volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha._**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

.

.

.

.

Un ruido se hizo escuchar, ya no estaba llorando, y el rojo de su rostro se había disipado, volvió a escuchar de nuevo aquel ruido esta vez percatándose de que se trataba del sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, con un débil adelante la persona tras esta entro, era una de las mucamas que le venía a informar que la cena estaba por servirse, le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, en cuanto la muchacha salió de su habitación entro al baño y mojo su rostro un poco, se secó con una de las toallas de baño y busco entre sus cosas una base que hace tiempo le había regalado Ino, se la había dado para que **"se viera más hermosa y pudiera así conquistar a Naruto"** , esas fueron sus palabra, la acepto pese a eso nunca se vio en la necesidad de usarla, claro, hasta hoy. No le gustaba maquillarse, casi nunca lo hacía, pero al mirarse nuevamente al espejo y ver las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos que se notaban más que antes tenía que hacerlo.

Logro disimular las ojeras, no se notaban mucho, realmente la base era un muy buen camuflaje, peino un poco su cabello y salió de su cuarto. Ya en la mesa todo era silencio, no había nada que decir después de todo, era lo mismo de siempre.. Comió un poco más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el mes, no quería levantar sospechas de su estado de ánimo, no tenía el valor para contestar ni mucho menos mentir mentir, espero que todos terminaran para retirarse e irse a su habitación, estaba por levantarse cuando la voz de su padre la hizo desistir.

-Hinata, quiero contigo en mi oficina, en 10 minutos te espero ahí.- Se retiró sin esperar respuesta

Pasado los 10 minutos toco la puerta del despacho de su padre y al escuchar la confirmación esta entro.

-Padre

Este no la miro, seguía leyendo un documento, pasado un par de minutos que fueron incomodos para Hinata, hablo:

-He estado ocupado en algunos asuntos este último mes que no he podido estar en la mesa con ustedes, me ha llegado una solicitud que nos conviene al Clan Hyuga, este te incluye a ti y no estás en posición de rechazar.- La miro con seriedad, Hinata no sabía a qué se refería pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero no dijo nada, quiso esperar hasta que su padre terminara, quería salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, encerrarse y esperar a que todos durmieran para ir al lugar que se propuso desde la mañana, su padre al no ver objeción continuo;

-Del País de la lluvia nos ha llegado una solicitud para desposarte, como eres la mayor al casarte con iras vivir con él y dejaras de ser la heredera y tu puesto pasara a ocuparlo Hanabi, su Clan es casi tan importante como el nuestro, y nos beneficiaria a todos.

No lo podía creer, todo lo que había dicho su padre. ¿Era en serio? Eso no la beneficiaba en lo absoluto, solo los beneficiaban a él y a todos los de su clan menos a ella, como creía que se casaría con alguien que no conocía y menos cuando no llevaba ni 2 meses de muerto la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida! Tan poco valía para su padre que la iba a vender a un hombre solo por el prestigio de los clanes? Ya no sabía que esperar de su familia, si él estuviese aquí al enterarse de esto ya se la hubiese llevado y casado con ella, ya no podía confiar en su padre. Sin decir nada salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de protesta de su progenitor, le ardían sus ojos pero no lloraría, no ahí. Ya estaba cerca del bosque, había corrido sin parar ni siquiera a recuperar el aire perdido, quería llegar pronto al lago eso era lo único que deseaba, su vida ya no tenía sentido, no podía seguir, lo intento pero no pudo, ya nada la retenía en ese lugar que tanto la lastimaba.

Caminando ahora ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar, sentía su pecho contraerse dolorosamente y cada parte de su piel temblaba de emoción, nostalgia, tristeza, alegría, necesidad, desesperación y amor. Era una mezcla de cada una de ellas, respiro profundo ya no podía contener las lágrimas, desde que el murió no había regresado y al ver el lago todas y cada una de sus heridas abiertas sangraban más y más con casa paso que daba. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, era una noche estrellada, pero se vio opacada por la inesperada lluvia que había comenzado a caer. No le importaba mojarse, le recordaba a la noche que él fue a buscarla y apenas llegaron al lago empezó a llover, a ninguno parecía importarle, llevaban sin verse una semana y lo que querían era abrazarse y besarse.. Abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal al recordar la promesa que hicieron esa noche, no podía creer que la hubiese olvidado! A estas alturas ya estaba toda mojada la lluvia caía tan fuertemente que hacia doler su cuerpo, no podía importarle menos. Ella se encargaría de hacer realidad la promesa.. Cerro los ojos, y con todas las fuerzas que pudo pidió un deseo, sabía que no se cumpliría pero no perdía nada intentándolo..

Abrió sus ojos solo para alzar la vista al cielo y sonreír, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa triste si no una verdadera, por primera vez en todo ese mes sonrió de verdad.

Teniendo la promesa en su mente camino hasta el lago y sin dudarlo se lanzó perdiendose entre sus aguas..

- **Sasuke si por alguna razón algún día no podemos estar juntos me olvidaras?**

 **El la miro fijamente y sin pensarlo mucho respondió.**

 **-No te olvidaría porque haría todo lo posible para estar contigo, así tenga que morir para conseguirlo lo hare sin dudarlo.- No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad por su confesión iba a responder pero Sasuke se adelantó y le pregunto.- Y tu Hinata me olvidarías?.- Ella sonrió y respondió mirándolo a los ojos;**

 **-Iría detrás de ti, sin importar nada ni nadie, aunque significara morir por estar contigo.- Se quedaron en silencio con la mirada en el otro, el la abrazo fuerte y susurro en su oído**

 **-Es una promesa Hinata?.- ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo fortaleciendo el abrazo respondió**

 ** _"-Es una promesa Sasuke"…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Los personajes que se presenten en esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. (Si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Hinata se hubiese quedado con Sasuke o Gaara) :3"_**

 **-"Pensamientos"**

 **-** Hablan

 **- _Recuerdos_ **

**Hanasaki95:** Hola, lamento la tardanza, tuve un inconveniente pero ya todo está arreglado gracias a Dios. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que por supuesto te guste, ya sabes que JAMAAASSSS dejaría este fanic inconcluso así me tome años okay no, pero lo terminare. Me esforcé mucho y aunque no esta tan largo espero que te guste. GRACIAS DE VERDAD, porque eso es lo que me motiva el saber que te gusta y que sigues leyéndolo! Ha eso espero eh, me sentiría muy feliz que comentaras y me digas si te gusta xD jaja siii va a aparecer! Bueno gracias por seguirlo y espero que te guste! Cuídate y espero que la hayas pasado bien en fin de año.

Capítulo 3

Sentía su cuerpo flotar entre millones de burbujas, se preguntaba si así se sentía la muerte? No podía responder con seguridad, nada de lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente tenia lógica alguna, se sentía tan bien.. No dolía y pareciera que todo el dolor que había sentido se hubiese esfumado en el momento que salto hacia lo más profundo del lago.

Esperaba que pasara algo, había escuchado y leído tantas historias sobre la muerte, algunas personas aseguraban que al morir no se sentía nada, no se podía pensar o tener emociones pero ahí estaba ella, sintiendo pensando y teniendo emociones que invadían nuevamente su cabeza. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, no podía abrirlos, trato de moverse pero era como estar atrapada en un velo suave pero que impedía a la vez que hiciese algún movimiento con sus manos o pies.

Empezó a escuchar el sonido del viento y algunas aves que pudo reconocer como pájaros, no sabía porque escuchaba todo eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que se encontraba sumergida en el agua.

Podría jurar que ya estaba muerta y su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo.. Seria acaso que en realidad existía el paraíso? Si era así deseaba estar equivocada, no soportaría volver a estar en un mundo donde el no existiera nuevamente. Un dolor se hizo presente en su pecho pero no era emocional más bien era físico, no comprendía nada ya que estando muerta su cuerpo era inerte por ello no podía sentir dolor, al menos eso pensaba. Sintió su cuerpo picar, era como estar en yerbas secas.. Poco a poco sintió movimiento en su mano derecha, fue involuntario. Sus ojos se movieron un poco, hasta tenerlos entre abiertos, no podía apreciar muy bien el lugar ya que tenía la vista nublada por lo que opto en volver a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos después de unos minutos más, la luz la segó un poco, intento cerrarlos nuevamente pero noto que ya veía con más claridad por lo que no lo hizo.

La realidad la golpeo fuerte, miro con incredulidad todo el lugar, no podía ser cierto, estaba en el bosque pero que había pasado? Ella se había lanzado al lago para acabar con su vida, como había llegado hasta ahí! I

Intento moverse pero se sentía muy débil para hacerlo sola, pasaron algunos minutos luego de unos intentos fallidos por fin logro sentarse recostando su espalda sobre el árbol más cercano.

Su vista se dirigió hasta el lago el mismo del cual era testigo de muchas tardes de felicidad, amor y promesas.. Promesas rotas y dolorosas.

No había indicios de la lluvia que hubo ayer por lo que le extraño mucho aquello, la lluvia había sido fuerte y aunque no estaba segura cuanto duro fue lo suficientemente obvia para saber que debería haber rastro aunque fuera mínima de ella. Decidió no pensar mucho en ello, volvió a mirar al cielo, se podía suponer que eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana, su papa debería estar buscándola, había huido de su casa y aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo pero no se casaría, no lo haría! Ella no traicionaría a Sasuke, no importaba que el ya no estuviese, había prometido amarlo siempre y esperarlo de la misma manera y no estaba interesada en romper aquella promesa, aun que le costara el desprecio de su padre y su familia no lo haría!

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en todo lo que aquello que de un momento a otro se había quedado dormida recostada en aquel árbol, el cansancio era mucho que no pudo evitarlo, tantas cosas habían pasado en su vida que le alegraba saber que aun podía dormir, esta vez no tuvo pesadillas, estaba tan exhausta que durmió sin sueño lo que agradecería al despertar..

Tal vez habían sido solo minutos, horas, o un par de segundos cuando despertó, le dolía un poco la espalda y el cuello y aún estaba ese molesto ardor en su pecho y garganta, se removió un poco de donde estaba notando que ya podía moverse con mayor soltura, se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, su ropa estaba completamente seca y no había prueba de lo que intento hacer la noche anterior.. Toco con ansiedad su cuello, debía cerciorarse de que aun la tenía consigo, no se perdonaría el perderla. Sonrió al sentirla ahí. Era lo único además de la caja musical que tenia de él, era una cadena de plata el dije era redondo, lo abrió y observo con sus ojos lleno de dolor un anillo con un pequeño diamante que se encontraba en el interior, ese fue el último regalo que le dio, lo había hecho unos días antes de irse a aquella misión de la cual prometió volver.

Le había dicho que cuando tuviera un poco más de dinero reunido la tomaría como su esposa, le dijo que cuando eso pasara nada ni nadie lo separaría. Tan equivocados estaban en ese momento... Una lágrima solitaria rodo por sus mejillas seguidas de muchas más. Debía mantenerse fuerte era lo único que podía hacer por él y por ella.. Cerro el dije con el anillo dentro y emprendió rumbo de regreso a la mansión Hyuga.

El camino se le hizo más largo de lo normal, mantenía su mirada al frente, hacía ya tiempo que no era tan tímida, pero pese a que miraba hacia ahí sus ojos estaban perdidos, el brillo se había extinguido, daba gracias por no encontrarse a nadie conocido, aún tenía sus ojos rojos podía sentirlo. Camino unas cuadras más y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta escucho una voz que la paralizo por completo.. Esa voz.. Era.. Su voz! No podía ser..

-Dobe no me interesa ya te lo dije..

No quería voltear.. No quería, tenía miedo, miedo a que no fuese real, a que todo fuera producto de su imaginación de un deseo que quería hacer realidad, sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía ni quería apartarlas, sus manos le hacían caso omiso a su cerebro... Como si de una película de cámara lenta se tratase se giró lentamente, escuchaba sus pasos acercándose lentamente, podía escuchar voces lejanas como la de Sakura, Sai y Naruto.. No los había visto hace tiempo pero eso ahora no le importaba, ya estaba completamente girada, pero su mirada estaba en el suelo, no podía mirar, sabía que si lo hacía se daría cuenta que fue su imaginación y no lo soportaría, estaba segura que esta vez no podría superarlo.

Las voces estaban muy cerca hasta que sintió que los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella pero aun así no miro, tenía sus manos ya sobre la cadena que él le había regalado, su cabello tapaba sus ojos mientras sus labios acallaban los sollozos, lo mordía con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerse mucho daño, sintió una mano en su hombro y eso la hizo sobresaltarse un poco pero tampoco miro, no lo haría no quería, no podía.. Escucho una voz insegura que la llamaba la cual reconoció al instante

-H-hinata?.- Era Naruto que se había parado percatándose de su presencia. Al principio no sabía si era ella, se veía diferente, su cabello, su ropa, pero al acercarse más pudo comprobar que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, aun así ella no lo miro, podía sentir algunas miradas en su espalda, habían parado al darse cuenta de que el rubio se había detenido a saludar a alguien que no conocían, o al menos eso creían.

Después de unos segundos de dudas decidió encarar al chico que tenía al frente, levanto su mirada, sus perlados ojos se mantenían cristalinos y rojos como su nariz y sus mejillas. Al mirarlo quedo sorprendida, el oji-azul se veía de 17 años cuando debería verse de 21, tenía su antigua ropa anaranjada sin el corte de cabello que solía utilizar.. No entendía nada y se dio cuenta de que el también la miraba con incredulidad pero antes de decir o preguntar algo volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas esa voz que tanto amaba y había extrañado todo este tiempo.

-Dobe... cuanto más esperaremos..- Su voz sonaba desinteresada y fía, por un momento creyó que podía ser un sueño pero si era así no quería despertar nunca. Giro nuevamente dándole la espalda a Naruto ya había parado de llorar pero al hacerlo nuevas lagrimas salían de ellos, sus manos la dirigió hasta su boca acallando un sonoro sollozo, frente a ella, estaba el.. Se veía diferente pero era el, este la miraba tratando de comprender el extraño comportamiento de la joven que se encontraba frente a él, mientras que Sakura y Sai la miraban un poco preocupados por la forma en que actuaba.

Trato de hablar, pero estaba ahogada en lágrimas, sus piernas le fallaron se hubiese caído si no hubiese sido porque el Uchiha fue más rápido y la sostuvo un segundo antes de que tocara el suelo. Ella lo miraba aun incrédula, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su primo le había dicho que había muerto, toda Konoha se enteró, hubo un entierro, lo vieron en la caja sin vida! Todo esto debía ser producto de sus deseos, pero fuese lo que fuese él estaba ahí, ahora.. Sosteniéndola. Alzo su mano temblorosamente y toco su mejilla como si de una ilusión se tratase, se sentía tan cálida, como cuando estaban juntos, sabía que era un sueño, no podía ser real, tal vez aún se encontraba dormida en aquel árbol.

De un momento a otro ya no podía escuchar a nadie, su respiración se notaba agitada pero antes de que todo se volviera negro y perdiera el conocimiento miro una vez más sus hermosos ojos negros y en un último susurro;

-V-volviste S-sasuke.-

Estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno podía explicar que fue todo eso y menos el Uchiha que aun sostenía a la muchacha desmayada, no sabía quién era, no la había visto nunca y si lo hizo alguna vez no se acordaba. Por sus ojos se dio cuenta que era una Hyuga pero por que se había sorprendido tanto al verlo? Se pudo dar cuenta que sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, incredulidad y un poco de horror. Había llegado a la aldea hace un par de días, ya habiendo aclarado todo la Hokage le permitió regresar pero bajo vigilancia por al menos un año, había aceptado sin protestar era eso o nada y para ser sincero no creyó que lo dejasen volver, al menos no tan rápido.

Había muchas cosas que no podía hacer como salir de la aldea si no era para misión, o solo cobrar la mitad hasta cumplir los 6 meses sin oportunidad a estar en misiones de altos rangos hasta después de ese periodo.. Había pedido vivir en el distrito Uchiha nuevamente, siendo el último sobreviviente de dicho Clan no veía el problema en hacerlo, la Hokage accedió sin problemas, no veía que podía afectarle el vivir en un lugar que después de todo fue su hogar por mucho tiempo.

Visito el lugar al día siguiente, esa noche se había quedado a dormir en el departamento de su rubio amigo pero no pudo soportar más de una noche que a la mañana siguiente se dirigió a los terrenos de los que algún día formo parte. No es que era un mal agradecido, incluso estaba muy agradecido de que su amigo lo haya ayudado a volver, si no fuera porque hablo con Tsunade y le rogo porque le diera una oportunidad el no estaría ahora en Konoha. En el momento en que estuvo frente a la que un día fue la casa de sus padres sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, ignorando eso había entrado, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y humedad, era lo más probable ya que nadie la había habitado en años, tomo todo lo necesario y limpio lo más que pudo, los muebles estaban en buen estado, era una casa muy amplia y le sería imposible acabarla el solo en un día, avanzo hacia el segundo piso, subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación que alguna vez fuera de sus padres, en la cómoda pudo observar algunas pertenencias que fueron de su madre, también se percató del retrato que estaba a un lado, lo tomo y lo miro por un largo tiempo, estaban en el sus padres, Itachi y el, todos se veían tan felices en ese entonces, quien podía imaginarse que después todo sería tan diferente? Volvió a dejar el retrato en su lugar, abrió el closet y encontró algunas ropas que eran de su padre, estaban en buen estado y aunque sabía que le quedarían un poco grandes no sería mucho la diferencia, no se notaría mucho.

Luego de revisar, recordar y olvidar, se dispuso a limpiar la habitación que sería desde ese día la suya.

La voz de Haruno lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de la situación en la que estaba y que todavía tenía entre sus brazos a la Hyuga, miro a Sakura y esta tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba enojada porque aun la mantenía entre sus brazos, para darle mejor postura tomo sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho la tenia de la espalda, la había acercado más a él para que estuviese muy incómoda mientras que pensaban que hacer o mientras despertaba, lo que sucediera primero.

La Haruno estaba que echaba chispas le había pedido a Sasuke que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, ya casi lo convencía pero tenía que aparecer Hinata y arruínalo todo, comprendía que la chica no tenía la culpa, incluso le caía bien pero porque tenía que desmayarse en los brazos de SU Sasuke. Estaba consiente que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto por lo que no entendía su reacción de hace unos minutos posiblemente solo fue coincidencia, habrá tenido un problema ya estaba llorando cuando la encontraron, si. Eso debía de ser, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Sai por primera vez decidió que era momento de hablar

-Deberíamos llevarla en su casa no les parece?.- Nadie hablo pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya se estaban dirigiendo para el distrito Hyuga cuando Hinata empezó a temblar y a hablar entres sueños que más bien parecía pesadillas

-N-no p-por favor n-no te vallas.. N-no m-me dejes o-otra v-vez.- Se notaba desesperada, en ese momento Sakura y Sai se habían ido a la Torre ya que la Hokage los mando a llamar, solo estaba Naruto y el. Se paró al escucharla, se removía y sujetaba fuerte la camisa de Sasuke como si su vida dependiese de eso, los murmullos empezaron a cesar, Naruto que hasta el momento se encontraba al frente de ellos se paró y miro a la Hyuga, toco su frente con su mano y noto que tenía fiebre y además temblaba, no podían llevarla en ese estado a su casa, deberían llevarla al hospital, pero quedaba más cerca la casa del Uchiha que este, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia allá. Tenía algunas pastillas que Sakura le había dado el día que llego, le había dicho que si se sentía mal alguna vez tomara de esas, era para el dolor y para fiebre o algún malestar además de que le recomendó que la llamara de inmediato.. Pensó con ironía eso último.

Se dirigieron a pasos apresurados hasta el lugar, ya en el subieron y recostaron a la chica en la cama, para suerte de esta el Uchiha ya había terminado de limpiarla así que no había de que preocuparse, al menos por eso.

Bajo hasta la cocina, tomo la funda que estaba sobre la mesa, saco una caja que contenía 20 pastillas, tomo una y lleno un vaso con agua, subió las escaleras abrió la puerta y entro, Naruto estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, la había acomodado y arropado con unas sábanas que habían a un costado de esta, la chica se mantenía tranquila, ya no se removía ni tampoco pareciera que estuviese temblando. Se acercó y la llamo, no sabía su nombre, lo había escuchado pero no presto atención, no era algo que le importase después de todo, no sabía porque hacia eso, era más fácil llevarla con su familia o al Hospital, pero al verla tan frágil.. Aun podía ver su expresión al verlo, como le acaricio la cara como si tuviese miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier momento, le intrigaba ella, quería saber porque actuó de esa manera y esa era la razón de haberla llevado a su casa, tal vez no era correcto pero ya no había marcha atrás.

La removió un poco con sus manos, empezaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos, estaba sudando por la fiebre y sus pupilas se habían dilatado por la misma, se quedó observándolo de nuevo, lo miraba con incredulidad nuevamente, asombro, anhelo, tristeza pero había algo más en su mirada.. Había felicidad y lo que más le sorprendió amor.. Ahora si podía afirmar que ella estaba delirando por la fiebre, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar pero antes de que esto pasara ya le había pedido que tomara lo que le ofrecía, la chica lo hizo sin titubeos para luego quedarse dormida.

Había pasado un par de horas, no despertaba pero la fiebre había cedido un poco, el rubio hace unos minutos se había ido y estaba empezando a anochecer, se escuchó unos leves ruidos en el techo de su casa y afuera, supo que había empezado a llover.

Hacía mucho que no llovía, pero no le sorprendió ya que estaban en época de invierno, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que podía apreciar la lluvia desde la ventana, estaba relajado el sonido del agua golpear sobre el techo y el suelo lo hacían sentirse tranquilo, pero a la vez se sentía un poco nostálgico, era como si algo que tenía que ver con esta lo hiciera sentir vacío y al mismo tiempo vivo. Era un sentimiento que no podía explicar y no estaba seguro si tenía lógica.

Paso alrededor de 5 minutos observando la lluvia que no se percató que una silueta avanzaba a pasos lentos y torpes hacia él, la habitación estaba oscura aun no colocaba lámparas o bombillas en esta, pensaba hacerlo mañana a más tardar. La única luz que llegaba era la de la luna que no se había escondido aun con tan fuerte aguacero, desde la ventana pudo ver algo moviéndose, se giró rápidamente pero no le dio tiempo a mirar bien ya que se encontraba estático sin poder moverse siendo abrazado por la chica Hyuga mientras esta lloraba cada vez más fuerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Los personajes que se presenten en esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. (Si fueran míos tengan por seguro que Hinata se hubiese quedado con Sasuke o Gaara) :3"_**

 **-"Pensamientos"**

 **-** Hablan

 **- _Recuerdos_ **

**Damoku:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegro que te haya gustado! Jaja me lo imagino, y por supuesto que es la pareja más genial de toda Konoha aunque le pese a muchos ((Sakura)) Y bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y no decepcionarte :p

Respecto a tu duda en este capítulo lo sabrás y por Kami espero que te guste! Aunque me quedo corto: p ^^

 **Hanasaki95:** Holaa bueno primero que todo, me alegra que te haya gustado porque te gusto verdad? Y bueno supongo que no me explique bien o lo supe ocultar pero si, ella lo hizo en el momento que se quiso suicidar y todo.. En este capítulo aparece una de tus dudas y respecto a la otra mas adelante lo veras, lo único que puedo decirte es que si conserva las memorias tanto como pasado y presente y por supuesto futuro solo eso te puedo decir.

Espero que te guste este capítulo! Jaja si claro que eres una buena acosad.. Digo lectora, buena lectora! Jaja Gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho. Gracias nuevamente!

CAPITULO 4

Se aferraba a él como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla para mantenerse a flote, tenía pavor de que al soltarlo desapareciera, no quería separarse de él, su mente estaba en blanco, por su cabeza no pasaba absolutamente nada que no sea el seguir aferrada a su cuerpo. Estaba consciente de que él no la abrazaba y eso aunque no quería admitirlo le preocupaba un poco, no sabía porque no la abrazaba, no tenía ganas ni fuerza para preguntarle, estaba demasiado feliz de que él estuviera con vida que el ser correspondida en ese momento no era problema. Sintió como este se removía tratando de alejarla delicadamente pero ella sostenía cada vez más fuerte el agarre, no quería separarse de él, no después de todo lo que paso creyéndolo muerto todo este tiempo.. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tanto que contarle. Tanto que llorar...

Pasaron así unos minutos y lo soltó, la lluvia tenía más potencia, y era difícil escucharse si alguno de los dos hablaban, el la miro como queriendo ver la razón de todo lo que hacía, no sabía si aún estaba bajo influencia de la fiebre, y estaba pensando seriamente en que era de seguro una de las tantas chicas que lo acosaban antes y que al enterarse su regreso armo todo este drama.. Pero no se veía así, de verdad estaba enferma. No era que le importara mucho, pero no podía dejarla a su suerte, si lo hacia Naruto se enojaría y no era que le temiera, solo que no quería tener problemas con él ni con nadie ya que no hace mucho había regresado y no le convenía.

Lo poco que Naruto le había dicho era que fueron compañeros en la academia, no la recordaba, nunca la vio en su grupo de fans, ni acechándolo a escondidas, tenía algunas cosas que preguntar y ahora que estaba frente a el aclararía muchas dudas.

Simulo toser un poco para llamar su atención, la chica no mostro ningún indicio de haberlo escuchado, seguía embelesada mirándolo con devoción como si de un tesoro valioso se tratase, esto le incómodo y rogaba que fuera por su estado, lo que menos quería era una Sakura dos que lo molestase todo el tiempo, decidió salir de dudas de una vez, se acercó un poco más y con su tono frio y cortante rompió el silencio

-Quién eres?.- Se recrimino por haberle preguntado eso, estaba claro que era una Hyuga sus ojos lo confinaban pero quería escucharlo de ella quizás si le decía su nombre podía recordarla, pero no podía confiarse mucho en lo que su respuesta, aún estaba enferma y por ende desorientada y en muchos casos las personas hablaban incoherencias y hacían cosas que después no recordaban.

Permaneció en silencio.. Ahora su mirada había cambiado a una de confusión, como le podía preguntar quién era? Debía estar bromeando, pero no se podía enojar, no con él y menos ahora que se enteró que estaba vivo y no había muerto

-S-sasuke n-no bromees c-con es-so n-no es g-gracioso.- murmuro como pudo aun no salía de su estado y era una suerte que pudiera hablar aunque tartamudeando. El Uchiha la miraba temblar, sentía pena por la chica que habría tenido que pasar para estar en ese estado, pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando la escucho decir esas palabras, empezaba a creer que se conocieron en su niñez y posiblemente ella lo recordaba pero el no, así que decidió ser un poco amable por esta vez pero no tanto.

-Talvez lo que el Dobe de Naruto dijo era cierto y nos conocimos en la academia... Pero te ves un par de años mayor.- no la miro cuando dijo esto último por lo que no pudo ver el signo de interrogación que ella tenía en su cara, después de uno segundo le pregunto su nombre nuevamente.

Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba como que la conoció en la academia? Un par de años mayor? De que hablaba Sasuke?

En ese momento lo miro, pero no esta vez con más intensidad como buscando algo que antes no estuviera y ahí lo vio, no era que hubiese cambiado físicamente, cualquiera que lo viese diría que era el mismo pero no, tenía algo que lo diferenciaba además de que su cabello no estaba tan largo como lo estaba antes, sus ojos no mostraban el amor que le profanaba desde hace mucho.

Sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, eso no podía estar pasando, como podía ser real todo? Tomo con su mano de forma instintiva su collar y lo apretó como si eso la calmara o la hiciera sentir más tranquila, cosa que no funciono mucho pero debía tener una prueba de que todo lo que había vivido era real y no fue una ilusión y esa cadena era la prueba de ello.

Respiro profundo, sabía que estaba bajo la intensa mirada del Uchiha, pero no podía controlarse, lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas sin permiso haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. En esos momentos ya había dejado de mirarlo, no podía, simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin querer abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que había sufrido en ese tiempo pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, quizás y el destino quiso darle una oportunidad de que el viviese pero no a su lado, y aunque le doliera ella lo aceptaba porque era mejor sufrir por amor a sufrir por la muerte de la persona que se ama.

Lo miro por última vez antes de acercarse a la puerta, y lo miro con todo el amor, la ternura, el dolor y la tristeza que tenía guardada, solo pudo murmurar un "gracias" entrecortado y no pudo más que salir corriendo e irse a un lugar lejos de Sasuke, lejos de la persona que más amaba pero sabía que había perdido.

.

.

.

 **POV De Sasuke**

La vi llorar y de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba frente a mí, se veía tan rota, como si algo muy malo le hubiese sucedido.

Había notado que tenía algunas ojeras, pero siendo ninjas eso es algo del diario vivir pero hubo algo que no me convencía del todo. Parecía como si me conociera, sus ojos me lo gritaban aunque no pude interpretarlo bien sentí que era así.

Suspire cansado, todo esto realmente me estaba cansando, primero Sakura insistiendo en que salgamos alguna vez, me pregunto si no se cansa cada vez que la rechazo, al menos Ino ya no está tras de mi como cuando éramos niños.

Camine hasta llegar a la planta baja, la puerta estaba cerrada y no pude más que preguntarme como estaría Hyuga, se había ido enferma y alterada además que ya había anochecido pero eso era algo que me tenía sin cuidado, no la conocía y si fuimos compañeros o no eso no importa.

-Tengo que concentrarme y arreglar todo en estos días, antes de que a Sakura o Naruto se les ocurra querer ayudarme.- Murmure para mí mismo, para de un momento a otro ir a arreglar la cocina.

 **Fin del POV**

.

.

.

Corría por las calles de Konoha, aún se sentía débil por la fiebre pero sus sentidos estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba, debía suponer que pasar tantos días sin alimentarse tarde o temprano tendrían su recompensa pero eso no era algo que le preocupara en estos momentos. Su interior era un mar de emociones, necesitaba ver a su primo, preguntarle qué estaba pasando y si era verdad lo que suponía su subconsciente y su corazón.

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero no podía parar ya estaba cerca de la mansión pero a unos pasos de ella paro en seco.

Miro su ropa y también su cabello, no era la misma Hinata que de seguro hace unas horas estaba vestida con pantalones y chaquetas más grandes que su cuerpo. Ahora había cambiado, como todos lo habían hecho después de 4 años, aunque ella claramente podía pasar por una chica de 18 se lo habían dicho muchas veces pero, para su familia siendo ella de naturaleza tímida la manera en que estaba vestida no sería muy apropiada.

Respiro suavemente y suspiro pausado, ya le inventaría una excusa a su familia sobre el porqué de su cambio, ahora lo que le interesaba era hablar con su primo y rogaba que estuviese en casa.

Entro por la ventana de su cuarto, años de experiencia en hacerlo había servido de mucho en ese momento ya que no quería que nadie la viera además de su primo.

Activo su byakugan ya estando en su cuarto, pero no podía ver nada, por un segundo se había olvidado que las paredes de la mansión estaban protegidas con chakra para que casa uno tenga su propia privacidad.

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. La habitación de Neji estaba al fondo de la suya por lo que no le sería complicado llegar hasta ahí sin ser vista, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba fuera de su cuarto tocando la puerta.

Nadie respondió, por lo que siguió intentando hasta que sintió a alguien tras de ella, giro y vio a su primo y lo primero que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar, llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando, porque aunque el estuviera sabía que no lo estaba por completo. Se sentía ahogar entre sus lágrimas, trataba de formular alguna palabra pero lo que salía eran sollozos, no podía explicar la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saber que aunque fueran en esas circunstancias él estaba bien, porque si! Prefería que estuviera vivo y sin él, ha muerto y sin el también.

Pasó el tiempo y no dejaba de llorar, podía sentir que su primo se tensaba con cada segundo compartido, recordó que en esos momentos su relación era buena, pero en los últimos 4 años fue cuando realmente tuvieron una relación de hermanos y confidentes. Lentamente se alejó de él y lo miro, todo en él era igual y eso la hizo sentir tranquila, sentía que al menos algo no cambio del todo además de Sasuke..

-Hinata-san que ocurre?

No podía hablar todavía por lo que movió la cabeza en forma negativa, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque realmente fuera todo lo contrario y se notara al solo ver su cara y su cuerpo temblando.

Pasaron unos minutos donde se tranquilizó un poco y hablo por fin

-N-neji-nii-san y-yo n-no puedo más.- Alcanzo a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Neji al percatarse de que al decir lo último su cuerpo caía, alcanzo a tomarla antes de que cayera completamente al suelo.

Toco con su mano su frente y se alarmo al sentirla caliente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre por lo que sin consultarle a su tío ni a nadie de su familia. Salió y fue corriendo con Hinata en brazos hasta el hospital de Konoha, entro y llamo a las enfermeras, estaba asustado y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta quería a su prima y como su protector haría todo porque estuviese bien.

Espero por unos minutos que luego se hicieron horas, la espera lo estaba angustiando, nunca pensó que al volver de una misión se iba a encontrar a su prima en ese estado, jamás la había visto de esa forma, tan triste. Ni siquiera cuando el idiota de Naruto la ignoraba o su tío la humillaba por ser débil, algo muy grave le estaba pasando y el haría todo lo posible para ayudarla. El silencio se incrementaba, y nadie salía a darle noticias sobre Hinata, iba a exigirle a una de las enfermera que le dejase ver a su prima y si se negaba entraría a la fuerza, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a la Hokage Tsnade en frente de el con cara de preocupación que aunque lo negase le hizo ponerse más nervioso y preocupado.

-Hokage-sama como esta Hinata-san.- Para nadie en la Aldea era un secreto que la Hokage era la mejor ninja medico en toda Konoha por lo que estaba seguro que fuese lo que tuviese su prima estaba en buenas manos.

La Hokage lo miro por un momento, suspiro, había tenido un mal día y la llegada de Hinata enferma no le ayudaba en nada, lo miro y hablo pausadamente

-Lo que tiene Hinata es una leve anemia, tal vez no se esté alimentando bien y esto sumándole los entrenamientos que de seguro son exigentes conociendo su forma de entrenar no ayuda en nada. Recomiendo que la dejen descansar un poco, nada de entrenamientos pesados y le daré unos medicamentos para que se sienta mejor y por favor que se alimente apropiadamente.-Finalizo mirándolo seriamente, el Hyuga solo pudo asentir y luego de esas recomendaciones entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba su prima.

Tardo unos minutos encontrarla, ya en frente de ella entro sin hacer mucho ruido. La miro por un largo rato sin moverse de donde se encontraba, al llegar y verla antes de que se desmayara no se había percatado de mirarla bien, estaba muy cambiada, su cabello no estaba azulado, era un negro hermoso y brillante, su cara ya no era redonda, más bien se veía ovalada pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su ropa, no tenía aquella chaqueta que siempre usaba, en vez de eso tenía una blusa que no era reveladora pero que era más acta para alguien de su edad, el problema era que estaba hablando de Hinata y ella nunca usaría ropas como esa, alguien tuvo que haberla convencido de ese cambio, si estaba en lo cierto esa misma persona era la culpable de su estado actual y sea quien sea él iba a descubrir si confirmaba su sospechas.

La Hokage la había sedado ya que noto su desgaste en su cuerpo, pero alego que en un par de hora despertaría.

Paso el tiempo que la Hokage le había dicho que Hinata despertaría, la vio removerse suavemente por un corto periodo hasta que abrió los ojos.

Estaba desorientada no sabía dónde se encontraba, empezó a mirar todo el lugar como con miedo de que todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas solo fuese producto de su mente y que realmente Sasuke no estuviese con vida.

Lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, estaba tan cansada, realmente lo estaba, ya no quería sufrir, lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida y ya no se sentía con más fuerzas para darse cuenta que todo fue una ilusión producto por su subconsciente.. Miro a un costado suprimiendo un sollozo al ver la constante mirada de su primo, trato de disimular mirando hacia otro lado pero ya era tarde su primo se había dado cuenta de que lloraba

-Nii-san c-cuando llegaste d-de la misión?.-Pregunto aun acostada, quería ponerse de pie o al menos acomodarse para quedar sentada pero no podía moverse, se sentía débil.

-Llegue unas horas antes de que la encontrara fuera de la puerta de mi habitación y luego se desmayaras por la fiebre que tenía.

Y con eso todas sus dudas se disiparon, todo fue real pero no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse mal por saber que él no la quería.. No ahora

-Hinata-san porque llora, alguien le ha hecho daño? La Hokage me dijo que tenía anemia por no alimentarse correctamente, ha surgido algo? Que le preocupa Hinata-san confié en mi por favor.

Y ahí estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si contarle la verdad a su primo, como reaccionaria? Le creería? Estaba confundida, pero estaba consiente que si no lo hacía se ahogaría de dolor y desesperación.. Y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hacer para que Sasuke la amara otra vez.


End file.
